Story drabbles
by Arthr1tis
Summary: A collection of short previews of current and future stories.
1. One-Punch Tsukune

**This is just a rough draft of the actual story. Everything here isn't in the official story.**

* * *

In the middle of the dead woods were three individuals who briefly thought at the back of their heads:

 _'How did it come to this?'_

But then it went away as their focus was set on the situation they're in. Two of them had faces of surprise, while the third had on a casual look that irritated the larger one. The person in question had on a uniform - so did the other two - which consisted of a green blazer, red tie, white button up long-sleeved dress shirt, khaki pants and black dress shoes. His face though, was devoid of any kind of emotion whatsoever; always in a permanent blank contortion.

Though it was how he was dressed in the uniform that got a couple question marks to hover above people if they saw him. He wore the blazer like it was a cape, the red tie was in a relaxed demeanor, the first two buttons were undone on his white shirt, and oddly enough a fist of fire was emblazoned on the left breast of the dress shirt. In short, he looked like a wannabe superhero.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the dark-green hided monster as it eyed his opponent in front of him. The smaller male only gave a smirk.

"Just a human attending a school of monsters for fun," he said as if he were talking about the weather. The female individual behind him looked surprised at that piece of information.

 _'Is... is he really a human?'_ Thought the girl as the small feeling of pain panned in her chest.

"A human? Really?! So a human thinks he can just wander in here and expect nothing to happen to them?! Is that it?! Well I got news for you _human_ , I'm gonna show you what happens when disgusting meat bags like you think they can act all high and mighty around us superior monsters!"

The monster then began to grow in size, it's features becoming all the more terrifying; more like uglier according to the blank-faced boy.

 **"YOU THINK THAT WHAT YOUR DOING IS FUN?! FOR FUN?! HUMANS LIKE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE INFERIOR TO US! MONSTERS SHOULD BE THE ONES RULING THE PLANET! NOT YOU DISGUSTING CREAT-!"**

It was as far as he got in his monologuing before the boy punched the monster into a gory mess with just a single strike. The trees in the vicinity were immediately uprooted, and the clouds above and beyond dispersed in an instant.

The girl looked at the scene before her in shock, unsure how to properly comprehend it. Meanwhile, the boy's fist was emitting smoke and his face remained blank. It then went from slightly distressed to seething hate, which was aimed at his own balled appendage.

"Not again... all it took was one punch to end it...!" He then snapped his head towards the heavens all yelled in outright frustration.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	2. TUoaRPaaPHY

**I only wrote this story simply due to wanting to make another hobby, and because I thought it'd be funny in my opinion. Hence the Parody tag.**

* * *

 **The Union of a Reptilian Pirate and a Pink-Headed Yandere**

Two figures stared each other down, showing hate in their eyes. There were two kinds of hate that were held in their respective irises:

1\. Hatred for what they've done to them.

2\. Hatred for their actions.

Actually, it would still be confusing since that piece of information gave little clarity on the situation currently happening. So here's why they hated each other:

The short figure hated the taller one because of the pain they brought onto his friends. The taller one hated the shorter one because everything he worked for to get to where he is, is slowly being undone. While that was true, another kind of hatred bubbled from a different part of them. A part that never originated from this planet they inhabit. Maybe it would be best if the reason why this other hatred that come from somewhere, appeared here on this island.

It all started when an individual called Monkey D. Luffy entered a gladiator competition so he could win a fruit that once belonged to his deceased older brother. He met an interesting person there named Rebecca, who also wanted the fruit to use its pyrokinetic abilities to kill the man who ruined her life and took away her mother from her. After they went their separate ways - which was temporary - they found hats that gave off a unique feeling that they were unable to ignore.

They put on the hats on their heads, and at first nothing happened. Then the changes came. The first change they noticed was how their signature personalities were a bit... off to say the least. Their thoughts weren't their own, but felt like someone was toying with them. Whenever they talked, some of their sentences sounded like another persons.

The second change was their view on things. For example, Luffy always craved for adventure and freedom, nothing more than that. But lately he now noticed something that never crossed his mind. When he and Rebecca met up again, he couldn't help but steal glances at her physique. He didn't know why, but the more he looked at her, the more he eyed her up and down and found it increasingly difficult to take his eyes away from her. Likewise with the pinkette, she also started feeling something odd whenever she was near him. She couldn't fully comprehend it, but she had the urge to get _real_ close to him and... hug him tightly? She had no idea.

The third change was when they now acted in a specific way. In Luffy's case, he seemed to include words he never used or were used rarely. Such as "Fucking kill yourself faggot!", or "Holy shit is this guy legitimately mad or something?", or even "Someone pass me the bleach, I refuse to live in a world where dense retards are the protagonists. Oh wait, that's me. Better chug this now and do the world a huge favor by killing myself". In Rebecca's case, she had thoughts about wanting to get Luffy's attention, whether it be deep-throating water, trying to impress him, or going full blown yandere for him. Each attempt slowly makes her all the more desperate to get him to acknowledge her love for him. She was aware enough to question why she was even doing this.

It wasn't until they found out that the hats they put on contained the spirits of the deceased from another alternate Earth, because the souls living inside them told them when they felt the time was right to reveal themselves. And were also told that some people on the island happened to put on a unique item as well, whether it be intentional or accidental.

Which leads to the two people having an intense cliché stare off. The tall one - called Doflamingo - happened to stumble upon one of the unique items containing a deceased soul. Both Luffy and Doflamingo, as well as the two souls inhabiting their bodies looked at each other, wanting to make the other pay.

If one of them came out as the victor in the fight that's about to happen soon, it'll have a huge impact on the events about to come.

* * *

 **If it wasn't obvious until now, this is basically a LeafyIsHere story.**


	3. High School Psycho of Psychos

**I know little about High School DxD, but I learned a bit of it to get the gist of it.**

 **To summarize, I don't like how the story goes.**

 **A perverted protagonist always seems to rub me off the wrong way. I only like it if done in fanfiction, say, a perverted Luffy?**

 **I've never read a story where the perverted trio have a different name and goal.**

 **Being reincarnated as a slave doesn't bode well with me either. It just doesn't; restricted freedom is why.**

 **So I decided to make my own version of it, with bits of my imagination. When I learn more about the story, I'll get to work on this.**

 **Will contain elements from AKIRA, Chronicle, Mob Psycho 100, etc.**

* * *

Standing on the near edge on top of an academy in Kuoh is a teenager casually eating a bag of potato chips as though he wasn't on the verge of falling to his death. He seemed relaxed, like he had done this way too many times to even care to count. This teenager was called Issei Hyoudou, and happened to be a student who went to the exact same school he is currently standing on. He also happened to have a reputation that stood him out from the crowd. He is part of a group that a majority of the student body called the 'Mischievous Trio'.

The trio consisted of himself and his two best friends: Matsuda and Motohama. As the name suggests, they had a habit of causing all sorts of mischief around the school. Whether it be the classic banana peel prank, to the tar and feather prank. Two of them had nicknames that the students gave them.

For Matsuda, he was called the 'Bald Hacker', simply because of his ability to seemingly hack any kind of electronic with his laptop that he carries around with him a lot.

For Motohama, he unrealistically has the ability to be able to correctly guess the characteristics of any kind of person with just a glance, including what kind of prank will annoy him or her the most, giving him the nickname 'Human Scouter'.

Issei didn't have a nickname, but if he did, he would be called the 'Psychic Troublemaker'. If it wasn't obvious, Issei was born with the wondrous powers of Psychokinesis. There wasn't any explanation as to why he had them, he just did. During his elementary years, he had the habit of using them a lot more often than a person walking. It wasn't until high school did he stop using them frequently, simply because he didn't want to rely on them too much.

When his two troublemaking friends learned about his gift by showing them a demonstration, they saw it as a way to create even more mischief. Issei also agreed to the idea of causing a lot more trouble to other people. He kept it hidden from others though for reasons that are obvious. Matsuda and Motohama weren't his only friends, his first best friend outside of school was a dark silver-haired boy named Vali, who was also born with psychokinetic abilities.

They first met when Issei was messing around with his powers as a child. He happened to stumble upon Vali doing the same thing in the park he played in during his time as a young, youthful kid. The two got along pretty well, considering they had powers beyond human comprehension. Both helped each other train their abilities, as well as forming a friendly rivalry. With each day they spent improving each other's abilities, their powers grew strong enough that they could level a whole city with little to no effort.

Realizing he finished eating all the chips, he folded the bag and put it in his pocket. He then stepped off the ledge he previously stood on while reminiscing. Instead of gravity doing its work, Issei simply floated in the air. He grinned, no matter how many times he did this, it still felt exhilarating to soar through the skies, the feeling of true freedom; if only temporary.

With that, he took off into the clear blue sky, slowly disappearing in the horizon.


	4. Psychokinetic Pirate

**A Luffy having the power to move stuff with his mind is very interesting.**

* * *

A raven-haired teenager looked at the green-haired man tied to a cross, located at a marine base somewhere in the East Blue. The boy observed the obviously older person, he was interesting, and has plenty of determination to drive him forward.

 _'Definitely making him my crewmate,'_ Luffy thought. The man who looked exhausted and was denied of food and water spoke to him in annoyance.

"Hey, beat it. I want to be left alone, got it?" Zoro said in an attempt to intimidate Luffy, but failed when he didn't falter.

"Nope, you're coming with me as my second mate."

"Why would I associate myself with a pirate? In case you didn't know, I hunt pirates for a living."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, it's supposed to give you the message that I'm never joining you. Even if it means my death, so get lost."

"Well I'm not moving until you join my crew."

"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?! I'LL NEVER BECOME A PIRATE, END OF STORY!"

"Oh well, guess I'll have to wait then," as Luffy said that, he stuck his arm out at a rock lying on the dirt ground a few meters away. The rock seemed to move slightly before it flew towards Luffy's outstretched hand; to which he promptly closed his hand around. Zoro witnessed it all happen and was flabbergasted.

"H-How did you do that?!" He asked in disbelief.

"That was my Telekinesis."

"Teleki-what?"

"The power to move stuff with my mind, what are you stupid?"

"How did you even get that power? Was it one of those mythical Devil Fruits that grant powers when eaten?"

"Nope, I didn't eat a Devil Fruit. I was born with them."

"Why were you even born with them?"

"Don't know. I just accepted it and went on with my life."

Zoro stopped with his questions, already feeling a migraine from learning about something new; Luffy made the rock orbit around him.

"If you want, I can get you your swords back."

"How do you know I use swords?"

"Lucky guess. In return, you have to be my second mate."

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!"

"Better than staying here. I already made up my mind. Coby! Take the girl home! I'm getting my first crewmate!"

With that, Luffy used his powers to lift himself up in the air, before flying at the top of the marine base. Zoro looked on with even more disbelief, briefly wondering if all of this is just in his head.

 _'He can fly too?! Just what have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought, thinking today couldn't get even more weirder. Just then, a majority of the base exploded thanks to the efforts of the psychokinetic future Pirate King.


End file.
